


Hidden Beauty (Cover Art)

by justaddgigi



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt cover art fill from the author of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Beauty (Cover Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hidden Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781817) by [MajorityRim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorityRim/pseuds/MajorityRim), [xphil98197](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphil98197/pseuds/xphil98197). 



> So I've been making new friends, and one my new friends is Xphil98197 and I told her prompt me, and in response she gave summary and short sample of this story and it immediately lit my imagination. I actually think this was more kismet than anything, because the day before I was reading Resistance art and this story is set in Tuscany. This piece is like 90% photo manipulation, which is something I needed to work on also. 
> 
> As always, feel free to hang out with me at my [portfolio](justaddgigi.tumblr.com>%20tumblr</a>,%20or%20to%20check%20out%20the%20complete%20listing%20of%20my%20works%20\(I%20only%20post%20like%20%25%20of%20what%20I'm%20actually%20doing\)%20at%20my%20<a%20href=)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/ZVKMCta.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/6LfaTRc.png)


End file.
